Forbidden
by DeliciousxSouls
Summary: Mary Manakel is a 16 year old angel who has been abused her entire life. But when she becomes indebted to a demon, how will she cope? Reviews are appreciated! Sebastian X OC
1. Forbidden: Prologue

WHACK.

Angela smacked Mary's head once more. She cackled evilly, then yanked her by the hair and threw her into the dark closet. Ash closed and locked the door hurriedly.

"Now, you stay there until you've thought about what you've done!" Angela shrieked. The loud words rang through Mary's head. It was throbbing, and she could hear her blood gushing in her ears.

She let out a whimper as the dull ache in her right wing began to make itself known. She gently pulled the limp appendage towards her, the blood sticking to her fingers. It glistened in the dim closet light. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Luckily Mary was small for a 12 year old, as this "closet" was really more of a cabinet. She was extremely thin and short, and her pale skin was covered in bruises from the repeated beatings. This sort of thing had been going on since Mary was born. She didn't understand why Angela and Ash were always trying to "cleanse" people, but whenever she asked them questions, they locked her in the closet.

_"I'll probably go without dinner for two days now,"_ Mary thought, remembering the hunger pains of the last time she had been so cruelly punished. She was growing tired of it. Couldn't there be some way of escaping this hell?

Escape.

That's what she needed to do.

Mary mustered up all of the anger in her body. The pain, the sadness, all of it-was fueling her anger. Her hate.

And her ability to kick down the closet door. She scrunched her petite form into the back of the closet and tightly as she could, a coiled cobra ready to strike. Finally, she took a deep breath and released her energy onto the door through the soles of her feet. As soon as the door flung off its hinges, Mary was on her feet, running as fast as she could to the window.

She jumped out onto the quiet London street below, extending her wings as a parachute. The cool air stung when it touched the bleeding wound, and the young angel winced. But now was no time for that. Angela and Ash were screaming behind her, and Mary knew she had to hurry.

The feeling of adrenaline pouring into her veins created a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, and Angel and Ash were still following her. Mary continued running through the empty streets until she reached the outskirts of town.

When she could take no more, she glanced behind her, panting, and the two monsters were nowhere to be seen. The girl collapsed to the ground in a heap, a sigh of relief spreading oxygen to her weary limbs.

_"Wh-what will I do? I have no home. Nobody."_ The realization of the results of her escape hit her in the head like a ton of bricks.

_"I can't stay in London. They'll find me. I have to leave."_ Mary suddenly became aware of an odd wetness on her right shoulder blade. She craned her neck backwards to look, and gasped at what she saw.

Her right wing, usually a light gold color, was now dripping in blood. The red substance had soaked completely through the back of her once white dress, and the chilly air had begun to cool it. Mary began to shiver, and what feelings of relief she had left were disappearing quickly.

She couldn't leave due to her injury, but couldn't stay in fear that she would be captured again. Her head began to spin with the flurry of conflicting thoughts. Slowly, she drifted off into unconsciousness, her head settling on the cobblestone sidewalk.

When Mary awoke, something was poking her.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes a crack, only to see a boy poking her with a stick. She shrunk back. The boy's eyes widened, and he crouched down to Mary's eye level. She wriggled in her spot, attempting to get away. But the boy firmly grasped her wrists. She looked up at his emerald orbs, her body quivering with fear. His expression softened.

"Look miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Would you at least tell me your name?" Mary stared at him. He had short, dark brown hair, and shining green eyes. He looked about 14.

"M-my name is...M-Mary..." she looked down. The boy slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her cheeks heated up.

"My name is Viktor." He spoke with a thick Russian accent. But it did make sense, this was the part of town where the foreigners lived. "So, wh-" Viktor was shocked when he noticed the dried blood on her back. He was even more surprised when he saw a...wing?

He took a few steps backward, before falling to his knees. "A-are you...some kind of angel?" Mary nodded, a shaky smile forming on her lips. _"She's beautiful,"_ thought Viktor, stricken.

But a look of worry replaced his shock. "We have to get you bandaged up. Here, let me take you to my house." Viktor suddenly picked her up bridal style, carefully avoiding touching the injured spot on her back. When the pair reached the Russian's house, Viktor shouted to see if anyone was home. There was no reply, and he sighed in relief before setting the blonde girl on an old, wooden chair. He left the room quickly, and returned with a box of medical supplies.

"Miss Mary, how did this happen to you?" Viktor asked quietly. Mary inhaled deeply, but exhaled sharply when she felt the pain shoot to her right shoulder. Viktor took note of this, and patted her hand. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. Yet." He smiled at her. Eventually she fell asleep, and when she awoke again, she was in a different room.

It was slightly cluttered, books scattered in a few places and matryoshka dolls lining two shelves. The door creaked open, and Viktor had a tray in his hand. He smiled at the girl in the bed.

She looked down wondrously at the bed. It was so...comfortable. Where she used to live, Mary slept on the floor. And the food on the tray. It smelled like sausages.

Viktor chuckled at her adorably confused expression, and placed the tray gently on the bedside table. "Eat up!" he instructed cheerfully. But downstairs, a door slammed loudly.

"Viktor!" A loud voice called out his name angrily, and he rushed over to lock the door.

"Sorry Mary, guess my parents are home." Viktor scowled. "I hate them."

"At least you have parents," said Mary, quietly. He looked at her, a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary took a deep breath, hesitant to explain her current situation. but she swallowed, and told him everything.

When she was done, Viktor looked surprised. "Y-you mean to say that...other angels...abused you?"

"Yes." Mary shifted uncomfortably, but Viktor grew enthusiastic.

"We should run away together! And escape our lives. We can start a new life together. We can go to Russia, and join the-" Viktor stopped talking immediately when he heard a loud slamming on his bedroom door. He quickly pushed Mary towards the window. "Here, step out onto the ledge!" She quickly did as she was told.

Once on the ledge, Mary heard sounds of flesh hitting flesh. She peeked into the room, and saw a tall, bearded man beating Viktor on the back. "Stop!" she shrieked, terrified for her newfound friend.

Viktor stared at her, horrified. The man, presumably his father, halted in his abuse immediately. He looked towards Mary, and the veins in his temple looked as though they would pop. As he came closer to the windowsill, Viktor shoved him aside and quickly hopped out the window to join Mary. He swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the end of the ledge at the side of the building. There was a ladder, and they used it to get down.

Viktor kept his hand intertwined with Mary's as they began to run. They were already in the outskirts of town, so the countryside wasn't far. After about ten minutes of running, they were safely on a dirt road, surrounded by trees.

"Viktor?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're letting me run away with you and you barely know who I am?" Viktor grinned.

"I don't know, but there's something about you that makes me want to trust you," he replied.

"Well, where are we going?" Mary questioned.

"Russia. I used to go to a ballet school there when I was younger. We can act like siblings, and say that our parents sent us." Mary actually thought that his plan sounded like a good idea. Except for one thing.

"Viktor, I can't dance," Mary said, concerned. Viktor snorted.

"Of course you can. With a figure like that, they'd practically be _begging_ you to join." Mary looked down at herself. All she saw was a scrawny little girl with wings.

"Whatever you say," she sighed.

**~4 years later~**

Four years after arriving in their final destination, Mary and Viktor had become close friends and successful ballet dancers. Mary had finally gained a friend, and Viktor found someone he could trust in.

But lately, Viktor had been walking around with a strange, tall man after class. The man had strange catlike orange eyes, and black hair swept back into a long ponytail, a few strands framing his oddly pale face.

Mary became increasingly concerned for her Russian friend, as his time seemed more and more consumed by this strange man. There was always a dark aura hanging around him, and he reeked of something foul.

Finally, on her sixteenth birthday, Mary decided to confront Viktor about the issue. "Viktor," she paused, "I'm becoming a bit worried about you."

"What? Me? And on your birthday?" he questioned, trying not to give away signs of nervousness.

"Who is this man I keep seeing you around? The one with the orange eyes and black hair." Viktor's face became serious.

"Mary, there is something that I meant to tell you four years ago." He sighed. "I have made a contract with a demon. His name is Lucius."

Mary stood up from her seat at the dorm table. Thankfully, it was empty. "You WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"I made a contract...the day before I met you. He's the reason that I have been so successful. I am truly sorry, but your progression in the ballet company has not been aided by me at all. I was lured in by him at a weak moment, and now I am trapped. I am so sorry."

Mary's eyes watered a bit. Then she clenched them shut in fury. "I cannot believe you did this to me." Tears slipped out. "There is only one way that you can be saved now."

"And what would that be?"

"If you let m-" suddenly, the large window on the wall shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. The cause was Lucius. He glared at Mary, furious.

"How dare you interfere with my contract!" He grinned slyly, noticing that Viktor was standing right next to him. He snatched him by the top of his arm. "Because I might just do _this_."

On his last word, Lucius began sucking the life out of Viktor. "No, Viktor!" Mary cried out, but to no avail. What is done is done.

Lucius carelessly tossed the Russian's body to the side, as though he were a piece of garbage. He smirked at Mary, his pointed teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"NO!" Mary screamed as she lunged at the demon. Lucius swiftly dodged her attack. She grunted as her wings unfolded from her back, and unsheathed her angel sword. "Die now, in the name of God!" With that, the angel lost all control.

The demon's smirk quickly turned into a frown as the power surged through the other being's veins. her eyes were glowing with rage as she took a swing at the enemy, never ceasing to attack. Finally, the battle began to turn around. Lucius had figured out the strategic movements of the angel in this form, and was easily able to perform his finishing motion.

He cleanly sliced his thin blade through Mary's abdomen.

Her face blanked as the sword was yanked out. Immediately, blood began to pour out of the wound.

Only one thought registered in her head.

_Now I must flee._

And with that, she flew off into the distance.


	2. Forbidden: Chapter 1

Mary, for an unknown reason, was flying towards London. Her wings ached, and ragged breaths racked her body as she struggled to maintain the steady beating of her wings. She let out a yelp as she began falling through the air, but quickly slid down into unconsciousness. It was over.

_"This is it."_

THUMP.

Sebastian looked up from his cleaning.

_"What on earth was that noise?"_ The demon butler pondered this thought for a moment, then decided to go take a look at whatever was going on on the roof.

He grabbed his overcoat off the coat rack, and as he opened the large, embellished door, a powerful gust of wind knocked him back a step. It was cold outside, and a blizzard was whipping bits of white fluff in the air, roughly pelting the roof and walls of the mansion. Sebastian quickly stepped out of the door frame and slammed the door shut behind him.

He ran through the cold to the shed, and grabbed a ladder. When it was safely propped against the side of the mansion, Sebastian began to climb up it. When his left foot was finally on the last, rung he hopped off of the ladder and landed on his feet. His eyes widened slightly at what was in front of him, trying to keep his calm.

Before him was an angel.

She was laying in a frozen pool of blood, the snow half covering her. Ice crystals were under her chin and above her above lip, where warm breath should have been. Her wings, tattered and bloody, were spread from her back, collecting ice shards in the white layer on the roof.

Sebastian smirked, and quickly made up his mind. He gingerly picked up the small frame of the angel, and promptly jumped of the roof of the Phantomhive mansion.

_"Hello?" Mary called out, in a sea of darkness. Shadows danced all around her. An orange, flickering light could be seen in the distance. She walked towards it, and as she drew nearer, realized that the light was coming from candles._

_Thousands of them. As far as the eye could see._

_But just then, the lights were extinguished with what sounded like a sigh from above._

_Mary looked up, fearfully, only to see black feathers falling from above, shimmering blue in light from an unknown source. Red eyes appeared, glowing through the darkness. A silky voice began to make sound. It giggled evilly, almost hysterically. The red eyes hovering near the angel stared down at her._

_Mary stumbled backwards, only to find herself floating in this evil blackness. "How funny. An angel, saved by a...demon." The silky voice laughed once more. Mary quivered. She felt a smooth hand brush her right cheek, and the red eyes, gleaming with bloodlust, were upon hers._

_She felt the hand disappear quickly, but the eyes remained intimidatingly close. A smooth tongue began to lick the blood off of her. Mary tried to shake it off, but the horrifying feeling continued until she heard the smooth voice again._

_"Of course, there is a price for my services. I have saved you, now you must pay me." The voice paused for effect. It worked, Mary was shaking uncontrollably. "You must serve me. Forever." Mary screamed, as loud as she could. _

_Black fragments of her surroundings shook with her piercing shriek, and she ran as fast as she could, blood soaked hair flinging behind her. The falling black shards fell closer and closer, until one fell on top of Mary. She screamed, then-_

Mary opened her eyes, panting. She was covered in sweat.

_"It was just a dream,"_ she thought, relieved. But then the thoughts of what had occurred the previous night washed over her. She shook, missing her only friend.

Feeling her now bandaged wounds, Mary began to observe her surroundings. She was in an elegantly, perfectly clean room. She was in a bed, wearing-Mary lifted the covers to look-a pure white nightgown.

_"Who changed my clo-" _Her thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door opening.

"Ah, I see you're awake," asked a familiar voice.

_That voice-it must be him!_

Mary's pupils shrunk to dots as she saw the all-too-familiar red eyes. "Y-you...you..." She stuttered, struggling to find words in her state of panic.

The demon glanced at her, and grinned devilishly. "Yes, me. Now, tell me, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Mary answered. But a more important question was plaguing her mind. "Did you really save me? Do I really have to...serve you?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered, his smile growing ever wider. The angel scowled. "So, as your first order, I request that you not tell the young master about our little...agreement."

Mary nodded. "Wait, you have a master?"

"Yes, and I must serve him. So you must as well." The angel looked at the demon remorsefully. "But, I do not know your name, miss angel."

"I am Mary. Mary Manakel." Sebastian nodded.

"Well, I must be going now. Please change into these clothes, you will be meeting the young master for breakfast in the dining hall." He set a neatly folded stack of clothes on the chair.

_"I still can't believe this. And I don't even know his name."_

Mary stood up a little too quickly, the blood rushing to her head. She looked through the stack of clothes, and found it to be a white dress, white stockings, and white mary-jane shoes.

She carefully slipped them on, avoiding touching her injuries. When she was done, Mary stepped out into the hallway.

_"Which way do I go?" _she thought, confused.

"Lost?" A voice came from behind her. She jumped, and turned around quickly.

"You." The scowl fell on her face once more when she saw the butler behind her. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a call from his master.

"Sebastian! Hurry up," yelled a young voice.

_"So that's his name. Sebastian."_

"Well, Miss Manakel, please follow me." Sebastian walked quickly down the hall, stopping at a door halfway down it. He opened it, allowing the angel to walk through.

Sitting at one end of the table was a young boy. He looked to be no older than 13, and he had an eyepatch. Mary immediately recognized it as a mechanism of hiding the mark of a demon's contract. She could sense it.

Her nose wrinkled a bit at the stench of the demon's mark. The boy had short, silvery black hair, and was beginning to speak.

"Come, sit down next to me." The boy motioned to the chair next to him, and Mary did as told. "I am Ciel. My butler, Sebastian, found you on the roof last night. Would you care to explain why?"

_What do I do? Sebastian told me not to tell my new 'master'. Well, I suppose I can tell him that I am an angel. It's the only way, I guess._

"I was...trying to escape." Ciel looked at her.

"From who?" he asked, getting a bit impatient.

"A demon." Sebastian gave her an evil glare. Shuddering, she heard Ciel's next question.

"Why?"

"He broke a contract with my friend, and killed him. So I...attacked him." Mary extended her wings and draped them around her shoulders. "See what he did to me?" she said sadly, looking at the countless cuts on her wings.

Ciel gaped, and then looked angry. "Sebastian, seize her, at once!"

"But my lord-" he started.

"Hold her!" Ciel commanded, his butler leaping into action. Sebastian firmly grasped the angel's wrists, effectively preventing her from moving. She struggled, but to no avail.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" Mary squeaked, her voice quaking with fear. She had only just met this boy, and he was already trying to kill her.

"You're here to 'cleanse' me, right?" Ciel accused her angrily.

"N-no!" Ciel's look softened.

"Then what on earth are you here for?"

Mary gulped. "I was beaten and abused by Ash and Angela for years. Then I escaped, with my friend Viktor. But he made a contract with a demon, and it was broken. The demon ate him before the contract expired. So, I attacked him, and he did this."

She gestured to the large bandages wrapping around her torso.

"So you have no home?" Mary shook her head.

"No relatives?" Mary shook her head again.

The young earl sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Well, I suppose you could work here-as a maid." Mary's face brightened.

"Really?" She questioned, in a state of disbelief at her luck.

"Of course." The earl's lips curved up into a slight smile.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."


	3. Forbidden: Chapter 2

Ciel was suspicious of this 'Mary' girl. But from the look Sebastian had given him during breakfast, he knew that she would be staying. Something about her was...odd. Even thought she was an angel. Maybe it was her platinum hair. Or her oddly light blue eyes. Whatever it was, Ciel didn't like it.

Downstairs, Sebastian was introducing Mary to the other servants.

"Mary, this is Mey-Rin." He gestured to a maid with pink-red hair and round spectacles. For a reason unknown to Mary, she was blushing. "Oh my, you're adorable!" She hugged the smaller girl, nearly crushing her.

"This is Bardroy." He pointed to a rough-looking man with short, messy blonde hair. He stuck out his hand and grinned. Mary uncertainly placed her fragile hand in his, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, miss!" He said, rather loudly. Sebastian shook his head, sighing.

"And these two are Finnian and Tanaka."

"Hello! My name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny." The blonde grinned, his straw hat giving him a silly appearance. Mary's lips tugged upwards a bit. "And this here is Tanaka." The man next to Finny was in...chibi form?!

"Aha..." Mary nervously laughed. "Nice to meet you all..."

"Mary, Mey-Rin, we must be going now. Please come with me." Mey-Rin's blush resurfaced and she brought her hands to cover her cheeks.

_"She _likes_ him?!"_ She thought, wondering why anybody would _like _Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian, where are going?" Mary asked in a small voice, afraid of the tall man in front of her. He whipped his head around, his black locks floating for a millisecond.

"We are fitting you for a uniform." He explained, smiling his usual polite smile.

"Oh." Mary was simply glad that she didn't have to do work...yet.

"But you will begin your work as a maid today, so it is only appropriate to give you a uniform."

"Yes, sir," Mary replied. She smiled fakely. But on the inside, she was seething with anger.

_"I hate you, Sebastian Michaelis." _As she thought this, the demon butler himself opened a door.

"This way, please." The room had a large window facing the sun, and towards one end there was a curtain, meant for people to change behind it.

"Mey-Rin, please take Mary's measurements," he commanded, handing her a tape measure. Mey-Rin took it from his hand, looking clueless.

"W-what?" she stuttered. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine, I suppose _I'll _have to do it." He unraveled the tape measure and handed Mey-Rin a clipboard. "Mey-Rin, please write down what I tell you to." She nodded. Sebastian directed his attention to Mary. "Put your arms above your head."

She did as told, and Sebastian began measuring her. First he pulled the tape around her hips, pinching the tip next to the 23 inch mark. "Hips: 23 inches." Mey-Rin quickly wrote down the measurement, waiting for the next one. Next, he wrapped it around her waist. "Waist: 22 inches." For the last measurement, Sebastian reached around the Mary's back and grabbed the end with his other hand. He brought the ends together in front of her chest, then tightened it until his gloved fingers were touching her chest. Mary's face flushed crimson, and Sebastian smirked. "Bust: 35." Her face turned even more red in embarrassment. Mey-Rin scratched down the final measurement, and handed him the clipboard. He then disappeared into the closet.

When Sebastian returned, he brought out a maid's dress that was quite different for Mey-Rin's. It had a white collar and black ribbon, with buttons down the front. The midsection had a bow tied around it that buttoned onto the apron, supporting it. The rest of the dress was black. The sleeves puffed out at the top, then slimmed, and ended with a white cuff with two buttons on it.

"Mey-Rin, please help her try this on." He handed her the hanger, and the red haired girl led Mary behind the curtain. She first pulled off the white shoes, then the kneesocks, and finally the white dress. Mey-Rin gasped in horror when she saw the bloodied bandages. Red had somehow managed to seep through the tight bandages. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Thank you, I'm fine. You can leave if it bothers you." With that, Mary dismissed the maid and took the hanger. When pulling it off the hanger, she noticed that under the dress, there was a pair of white stockings and a garterbelt. She gripped the undergarments furiously in her hand.

_"That pervert!" _Mary clenched her fist, but nevertheless put on the garments. When she walked out from behind the curtain, Mey-Rin was nowhere to be found. Only Sebastian was left in the room, holding a pair of black mary-janes.

"Here, try these on." He kneeled down next to her and held out the unbuckled shoe. Mary lifted her foot up, and Sebastian slid on the shoe. She felt like royalty in that moment, a princess being dressed by her loyal servant.

Oh, the irony of the situation.

Once the shoes were on, Sebastian stood up and stepped back. He inspected the uniform, only to find that the ribbon in the back wasn't tied.

"Oh, dear. Allow me to fix that." Sebastian stepped behind Mary, and had to bend down a bit to tie it, she was extremely short.

Mey-Rin walked in the doorway just as Sebastian finished. She had two black ribbons in her hands, along with a hair brush. She blushed Mary's hair, and tied it up into two ponytail with the ribbons. "Finished!" She cried happily.

"Mr. Sebastian, why is my uniform different than Mey-Rin's?" Mary asked, unsure.

"You're a bit too...small to fit into the others. This outfit is actually quite old, I just happened to be lucky enough to find one that fit you." Sebastian smiled slightly, satisfied with his work. "Now, we must go prepare lunch for the young master."

Mary was surprised. "What? I thought that Bardroy was the chef." Sebastian exhaled, his false smile sliding easily off of his face.

"Well, let's just say that his cooking skills are...not satisfactory." She nodded. "We should get started."

Sebastian led Mary to the kitchen, where Bard was holding dangerous-looking explosives.

"Bard, put that do-" Sebastian's order was drowned out by the sound of crashing. He shoved Mary back into the hallway, leaving Bard and himself inside.

When the noise ceased, Mary poked her head around the door frame. Bard and Sebastian were laying on the floor next to each other, covered in ashes. Smirking inwardly, she glanced at Sebastian.

_"He's fine." _

"Bard! Bard, are you alright?" She kneeled next to him, pressing an ear to his chest. Luckily, his heart could still be heard. Bard cracked one blue eye open, and blushed.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly. Mary smiled at him.

"Checking you for injuries." She gazed at the gash on his arm. "Oh my goodness, we need to get you cleaned up! I'll be right back." Mary rushed out into the hall. She nearly knocked Mey-Rin over. "Mey-Rin, where are the medical supplies?"

"In the bathroom, why?" She asked growing concerned She had heard the loud noises before, but no one had ever gotten hurt in one of Bard's accidents.

"Tell you later! Thanks Mey!" The blonde dashed off in the direction of the bathroom, then returned to the ruined kitchen. Sebastian was standing up, seemingly fine, while Bard was sitting on the counter top, observing his arm.

Mary quickly made her way over to him, ignoring Sebastian. Looking closer, she could see that there was a piece of shrapnel in his arm. Small, but could cause an infection.

"Bard, you have a piece of metal in the wound."

"What?! How will you get it out?!"

"Shhh." Mary put a finger to his lips, and pulled a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit. "This is gonna hurt."

Ciel, sifting through the stacks of paperwork on his desk, heard a loud scream that sounded a lot like "bloody hell!" But maybe it was just him.

"Bard, quit screaming already, it's out." Mary attempted to soothe him.

"How can you say that? It hurts like hell!"

"Would you rather have your arm cut off?"

"No..."

Their conversation was ended by an order from Sebastian. "Mary, please go into the other kitchen and prepare lunch for the master. I'll stay here and clean up this mess."

As Mary walked down the hall, she heard Sebastian scolding the chef. She shuddered, happy that she wasn't the one getting yelled at.

When she reached the kitchen, she was flooded with memories. Mary used to bake all sorts of desserts with Viktor. She sighed wistfully. "Oh, Viktor..." she whispered.

An hour later, Mary had prepared lunch. She placed the meal on a silver platter, and carried it into the dining room. Ciel was seated at his usual spot, looking at her skeptically.

Mary took no notice. "Good afternoon, young master. I have brought you lunch."

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"Bard had an...accident. Mr. Sebastian is cleaning up the mess. Meanwhile, I have taken the liberty of preparing for you panfried pheasant with gooseberry sauce, accompanied with earl grey tea. For dessert, I have prepared strawberry cheesecake with melted chocolate on top." She set the platter onto the table in front of Ciel.

When he took the first bite, his face lit up. "This is delicious."

"Thank you master, it is my pleasure to serve you." Mary smiled politely. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you." She collected the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen to be washed. Sebastian was already there.

"Did he like the food?" Sebastian asked, expecting a 'no'.

"Yes. Actually, he said it was _delicious._" She grinned, feigning innocence. Sebastian frowned.

"Is that so," he murmured, watching the girl wash the dishes. "After you're done, you may rest."

"Thank you, sir."


	4. Forbidden: Chapter 3

Mary sat on the edge of her bed, deep in thought about the events of the day.

_"That disgusting creature...serving him...unacceptable. I must find a way to get revenge. The least I can do for now is not give him the satisfaction of my remorse. I must stay strong and conceal my emotions. That bastard will not get the best of-"_

"Hello!" Mary literally fell off her bed in surprise. That voice was familiar. She rubbed her head in the spot where she hit it, then stood up and looked out of the window.

It was none other than Finny, the blonde gardener. She almost laughed, seeing his worried expression through the clouded glass, but refrained due to the vow she made to herself.

Mary opened the window, and Finny clambered in. It was now snowing lightly outside, and there were a few snowflakes caught in his hair. A gust of wind caught him at the wrong moment, and he lost his balance, falling on top of Mary. She tried not to get flustered, but that was the only emotion she couldn't control.

Finnian blushed as well, immediately hopping to his feet. He lent Mary a hand, and she took it gratefully. "S-sorry." He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine." She reassured him, her own cheeks still tainted with pink. "But what were you doing?"

"Ah, I was on a ladder, trying to pick off some vines from the wall outside. Y'know, the cold makes 'em brittle, so you can break 'em off real easy. And then I remembered your room was here, so I wanted to say hello. I didn't mean to surprise you though." Finny explained, laughing. "Oh yeah, and Sebastian wants to see you."

"Really? He told me I had the rest of the day off. Guess not."

"Alrighty then, bye!" Finny kissed Mary's cheek, hopping out the window and scrambling down the ladder. The blood ran to her cheeks again, and though her expression was unreadable, she put a hand to the place where he had kissed her.

"Mary, I have a task for you." She looked in the direction of the voice, only to see Sebastian closing the window for her.

_"Did he see that?"_

"But sir, I thought you gave me the day off." Her voice was monotonous.

"Yes, but a new shipment of covers for the guest bedroom just arrived, and I want you do replace the old ones with these." He led Mary into the hall, where there were three large boxes. All of them looked extremely heavy.

"Which rooms?"

"All of the rooms in this hallway." Sebastian answered with a polite smile. Now he could test her skills.

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian." Mary answered. Sebastian disappeared, and she began taking the heavy comforters out of the box. Looking down the hall, she noticed that there were about twenty rooms in this hall. Sighing, she wondered when dinner would be. Her stomach was beginning to grumble.

Pulling the cover across the bed, Mary struggled to get it even on both sides. It was after about half an hour had passed that she was satisfied and moved to the next room. Little did she know, Sebastian was watching her, analyzing her skills.

_"She'll never get it done at this rate. However, she is quite a good cook,"_ thought Sebastian. "Do you need any help there?" He called out, purposefully trying to irk the angel. But to his annoyance, and slight disappointment, her expression was blank when she turned to face him.

"Yes, sir. That would be very helpful." Mary replied, glad to have some help. She was simply too short to reach all the way across the bed to make it even.

But she honestly couldn't stand Sebastian. His polite smile, his white gloves and dark tailcoat, the way his unhealthily pale skin contrasted with his onyx hair and crimson eyes-all of it made her sick. He reeked of hell and evil, a scent that only angels could pick up on. Just him standing next to Mary made her feel like throwing up.

But Sebastian feel the same way. In fact, he felt quite the opposite about Mary. She was an entertaining toy for him. He couldn't have any fun with the other servants because they were foolish and had no idea what inhuman abilities he possessed. But Mary was intelligent, and she was more fun to play with, especially because she was afraid of him. A never ending game in which the cat has entered the bird cage and is looming above it, waiting for it to move so he could sink his teeth into it.

Sebastian stood on the opposite side of the bed from Mary, and assisted her in pulling the large covers across the queen-sized beds. They were done in no time.

Mary blew a few strands of hair out of her face, and Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. He hated when girls did that.

The angel took note of this, and made sure she'd do it again in front of him. "Mary, I must go prepare dinner now." Sebastian left the room.

Mary let out a breath she had been holding for a long time. Working with Sebastian made her tense.

_"It has only been a day, yet I have already tired of this man."_

Wondering what to do, she decided upon finding Mey-Rin. After looking through several long hallways, she found her standing on top of a stepping stool, putting away polished china dishes in an elegant glass glass.

"Good evening, Mey-Rin." Mary allowed a small smile to pass her lips. Sebastian wasn't watching her anymore.

"Oh, hello!" Mey-Rin turned her head to look at her. "Would you like to help me with this?"

"Sure," Mary answered. "Actually, I'll do the rest of it for you."

"R-really? You don't have you," Mey-Rin told her, stepping off the stool.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want Mr. Sebastian to think I'm lazy, now would I?" She asked playfully. "Of course, you already do enough work. He didn't assign me anymore for today." Mey-Rin nodded.

"But if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you like him?" Mey-Rin blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Mary chuckled at her obliviousness. "Yes. What do you like about him so much?" She picked up a another stack of dishes to put away.

"W-well, everything! He's so handsome, and polite, and..." Mey-Rin continued with her babbling, Mary listening to none of it.

_All Lies._

"What do you think like about him, Mary?" The question shattered the slight smile that curved her lips upwards.

Mary felt eyes on her, compelling her not to answer. She briefly glanced out the window. Through the snowflakes being tossed about outside, she caught a glimpse of a pair of crimson eyes.

"Well, if I had to say...it would be the unusual color of his eyes." Ignoring her instinct, she told the truth. Despite how much she loathed Sebastian, Mary always had a thing for men with weird eye colors.

"Just curious, how old are you?" Mey-Rin inquired.

"Sixteen, as of yesterday." The memories flashed behind her eyelids.

"Oh, well happy belated birthday!" She said happily.

"Thank you." Mary told her gratefully. She was thankful that there were at least three people in this household that she liked. Maybe she could deal with Sebastian after all.

All of a sudden, Bardroy ran into the room, clearly excited.

"What is it, Bard?" Mey-Rin demanded.

"Sebastian saved us some leftover apple pie! C'mon, let's go and get some before Pluto does!" He shouted.

"Pluto? Who's that?" Mary wondered aloud, but nobody heard her question. Mey-Rin linked her arm with hers, and dragged her downstairs into the kitchen.

Mary could smell the scent of baked apples and cinnamon crust. Her mouth watered, she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Sebastian! Can we have some pie now? Please?" The four servants begged in unison. Well, all except for Mary. She couldn't give in to the temptation.

"Fine, you may each have a slice." Sebastian said graciously.

"Thank you so much!" The servants replied, hurriedly grabbing plates and forks to quiet their growling stomachs. Mary, however, stood in the corner, arms crossed, as the others gleefully munched on their dessert.

"Mary, wouldn't you like some?" Asked Sebastian. She shook her head politely.

"No thank you."

"Please, try some. For me?" There was feigned remorse in his voice.

_"That makes me want to try it even less,"_ Mary ranted in her head. Sebastian held a forkful of pie up to her face, and whispered in her ear.

"_That's and order, dear_~" He said quietly, his warm breath tickling the girl's neck. Her face turned beet red, but she maintained her blank expression.

_"Ah, so that is her weakness,"_ thought Sebastian, evilly.

Reminded of how powerless she was, Mary finally bit the piece of pie off the fork. It tasted delicious.

"Do you like it?"

Mary didn't answer him, but took the pie plate out of Sebastian's hand and quickly ate it all. "Does that suffice for an answer?"

"Of course." He chuckled.

Mary then realized that the other servants had left. She turned to leave, but the demon caught her hand.

"I heard you like my eyes." Sebastian smirked and walked away, leaving Mary with a red, but otherwise unreadable face.


End file.
